Different types of disposable drinking cups exist, such as paper, plastic, and Styrofoam coffee cups or all purpose drinking cups. These types of drinking cups tend to be sold in relatively large quantities to a consumer or business that sells beverages in such types of cups. As examples, such drinking cups can be sold 50 (or more) cups per pack or 300 cups (or more) per case, or in other large quantities.
A major consideration in the sale of such quantities of cups is the cost to ship—because that affects the cost to sell such goods. The goal is to be as compact and efficient as possible in packaging large numbers of these drinking cups. This has been done by making the cups so that one cup fits inside another in a stack. Using this approach, such quantities can be shipped and stored in a reasonable volume to make it economical. This has been relatively easy with the truncated-cone shape widely used for such drinking cups, which naturally fit one inside the other.